


Dress up Nicely

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Elias looks good in a suit.





	Dress up Nicely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



Elias felt the telltale prickle at the back of his neck. He’d gotten so used to it that he’d nearly forgotten the thrill of being observed. 

“You clean up nicely, boss,” Tim said. 

Elias ensured his tie was done correctly before turning around. Tim leaned against the doorframe, eyeing him up and down, but he followed easily when Elias crooked his fingers, ordering him closer. He fisted both hands in Tim’s shirt. “Need to dress you up too.” 

Tim shivered under his words and touch and leaned in for a kiss. 

He was so much easier to handle like this. 


End file.
